Game machines, such as pinball machines, etc. may be classified into three types. A first type of game machine includes a liquid crystal display as a display device and generates a special condition advantageous to a player as an award (or prize-winning) when the display content on the liquid crystal display device is set to a special condition, such as, for example, when a set of numerals or patterns coincides with another set of numerals or patterns (a so-called "fever machine"). A second type of game machine generates a special condition when a pinball entering into a mechanical central prize-winning unit enters a special prize-winning port (a so-called "wing machine"). Finally, a third type of game machine has a mechanism which, after a prize-winning, makes it easier to obtain a next prize-winning if a special condition is met (a so-called "right-reserving machine"). Here, the prize-winning unit is defined as either a prize-winning port having a special mechanism, or simply the special mechanism itself.
Some game machines of the first and second types have been recently spotlighted because they produce display patterns on liquid crystal displays which may visually excite users. More specifically, each pattern is displayed in a scroll mode in response to a pinball falling into a special prize-winning port on a panel of the game machine. After the scroll display is stopped, if the pattern displayed is coincident with one of a number of special combinations, the game machine is kept in a special state, such as, for example, a state in which a variable prize-winning port (or "big prize-winning port") starts an opening and closing operation so that the player is provided with a prize-winning chance having a relatively higher probability of winning than when the game machine is under a usual play state.
In the above-described game machines, the patterns displayed on the display device are changed in a scroll mode such that the display patterns (e.g. numerals, etc.) are successively scrolled on the screen of the display device. These patterns are similar among game machines which are provided by different manufacturers. In addition, the conditions under which the special states are generated are common among the different game machines so that these game machines tend to lack novelty and amusement performance.
As described above, the process of gaining a combination of various patterns on the display device is simple and uniform in the conventional game machines which limits the ability of these machines to enhance a player's expectation of experiencing a special state. This limitation makes it difficult to further stir up the gambling spirit of the player or to further visually excite the player. Therefore, conventional game machines suffer from a lack of novelty and decreased game performance.
Furthermore, in conventional game machines, achieving a special combination of various patterns on the display device to generate a special state must be performed individually and independently every time. This is also a factor which reduces game performance.